


"You Can Do This"

by melroihag



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Earp - Freeform, Death, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Doc get's shot by a revenant and without the ring protecting him with immortality, the future looks a lot less brighter than it previously did. -- Wynonna has the baby, but what does she call it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard the song 'Walls' off of Passenger's latest album and this idea sprung to mind. I cried writing it.
> 
> This is sort of AU-ish? Basically Wynonna, Dolls and Doc are battling revenants and when Dolls is shot at, Doc goes to block him and ends up taking the hit instead.

The sound of a gun cracked through the air, echoing so loud the birds flew out of the trees and cast a fleeting shadow over the field.

Having just put down the sixth revenant coming at her, Wynonna felt her heart drop as the bang sounded. She turned around in blind panic to find Doc falling to his knees, guns slipping out of both hands as he slumped.  
Dolls shook himself out of the momentary shock and shot the last remaining revenants, the make-shift battlefield falling eerily silent.

Wynonna could hear nothing but white noise as she ran to the gunslinger’s side, stumbling over her own feet before she dropped to his side. Everything around her was moving in slow motion.  
Xavier came out of nowhere, pulling Doc into his lap as he applied pressure to the gunshot wound on the cowboy’s chest.

Wynonna tried to speak but no words came out. Her eyes searched Doc’s frantically and she could hear a muffled noise beside her, but couldn’t pay attention as she watched the gunslinger take deep steadying breaths, his deep blue eyes speaking a thousand words.

“Wynonna!” Dolls’ voice snapped her out of her trance, and her head snapped up.  
“Call 911!” he ordered and Wynonna reached for her phone in her pocket, hands shaking as she called the emergency services.  
Tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't inform the responder of the situation. Dolls snatched the phone off of her, relaying the necessary information whilst Wynonna leant over the cowboy, applying as much pressure as she could, not caring about the blood soaking into her clothes.

Leaning down closer to Doc so he could hear her over Dolls on the phone, she finally broke.  
“You stay with me, damn it!” she choked as a single tear slipped down Doc’s face.  
His eyes hadn’t left her, not even for a split second.  
He tried to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could even get a word out.  
“You promised. _Anything_ to make me happy you said!” she sobbed, “You can’t go! This b-baby needs you! I n-need you!” tears flowed freely down her face now.

Doc’s calloused hand rest atop Wynonna’s belly and he grunted from the pain, as he turned to face her stomach. A wistful smile curved his lips as he felt a kick from his unborn child.  
“You be good for your Mom, now Son.” Doc’s voice shook as he pressed a lingering kiss to Wynonna’s belly.  
“I love you.” he whispered, as another lone tear fell.  
Wynonna’s throat closed up and she felt her chest tighten at the sight.  
Doc relaxed back against Xavier’s knees, his gaze turning back to the brunette.  
“You can do this.” he said definitively, his gaze never wavering from hers.  
Wynonna shook her head, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Not now.  
Doc mistook her actions for doubting herself and he tried to laugh lightly, but ended up coughing and spluttering as his breathing turned ragged.  
“You are the strongest woman I’ve ever known. You can do this.” he said, his eyes softening as they filled with tears.  
Wynonna’s lips quivered and she closed her eyes, unwilling to believe that this was truly happening.  
“You said, Son.” she tried to change the subject, “How do you even know it’s a boy?” she asked, opening her eyes to find the gunslinger smiling up at her.  
“Call it f-father’s intuition.” he stuttered, the hand on her belly slipping.

Wynonna held it on her belly firmly, just as the baby kicked again.  
“R-remember what we discussed… at the homestead that night…” he winced slightly as he tried to speak.  
The brunette knew the exact night he was talking about. Their sort-of-date night, where they were supposed to talk about the baby, but instead ended up fighting a demon doll and watched a creepy painting, set itself alight.  
Wynonna couldn’t find the words, so she just nodded and blinked the tears away furiously, so she’d be able to see his face more clearly.  
“Godmother?” she asked, just to double check they were thinking of the same thing.  
She didn't doubt for a minute that they weren’t on the same page. They could read each other so well, the thought made her heart ache.  
“Off-” he choked and Wynonna tried to decipher what that meant.  
“Officer Haught.” he coughed out.  
She nodded instantly. “Of course. I was gonna choose her too.” she agreed.

Dolls hung up the phone and tossed it aside, then reached back to reapply as much pressure as he could, to the gunshot wound on the cowboy’s chest again.  
The gunslinger looked up at the man towering over him and took a deep shuddering breath.  
“You take care of our girl.” he said referring to Wynonna and Dolls’ looked between the brunette and the dying man.  
“You have my word.” he declared, the nod of his head a silent promise.  
Doc’s gaze returned to the brunette’s belly and a whisper of a laugh escaped him, as he felt another kick. “That’s my boy.” he breathed.

Wynonna watched as the light in his eyes dimmed, the slight smile fell from his face and he lay limp beside her.  
Refusing to leave Doc’s side, even once the ambulance had showed up, Dolls’ had to call Waverly to come and get her.

The rest of the day was a blur. As if she were slipping in and out of consciousness. She couldn’t remember how she’d gotten back to the homestead. Couldn’t remember anything after she watched one of the men she loves, die right in front of her.  
Guilt and anger settled in her stomach, at the realisation of her true feelings for the man sank in. Next thing she knew, Waverly was holding her hair back as she hunched over the toilet. With each lurch of her stomach, she heaved and sobbed.

Sitting on the couch at god knows what time, Wynonna felt her eyes burn. Her cheeks were stiff from the dry tears and she couldn’t bring herself to do or say anything. She just stared emotionlessly, as her mind replayed the days events over and over in one continuous, torturous loop.

 

Nicole had stayed over at the homestead that night, determined to be there for both Waverly and Wynonna.  
Waverly had collapsed on her bed, after crying herself to sleep, and Nicole tucked her in, making sure she had all of her blankets before going to search the rest of the house for the eldest Earp.  
The Officer’s heart broke as she found the brunette staring silently at the wall. Her hands glued to her protruding belly, as if trying to feel the gunslinger’s hand just one more time.

Nicole grabbed the fleece blanket from the back of the couch, and slowly made her way round to sit down next to the brunette.  
Wynonna made no indication to show that she acknowledged the redhead’s presence beside her.  
Not wanting to startle the grieving woman, she gently laid the blanket over the brunette’s lap, and then pulled it up slightly, to drape over Wynonna’s belly.

As soon as the soft fabric brushed Wynonna’s knuckles, she glanced over to find Nicole sat beside her. The look in Nicole’s eyes, bringing a fresh wave of tears to build and her chest to tighten again.  
Without a word, Nicole placed one of her hands atop the brunette’s and the other around her shoulders.  
Wynonna couldn’t find any fight left in her, as she sighed and slumped into the Officer’s embrace.

Nicole couldn’t get back to sleep, not with knowing her friend had just died and seeing the broken look in Wynonna’s eyes.  
She heard the stairs creak slightly and briefly checked to see if the sound had woken up the brunette beside her. It hadn’t. Wynonna was drooling slightly on the redhead’s shoulder, but Nicole didn’t care.

Waverly had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and Nicole’s heart broke for what seemed like the millionth time that day, as she saw her girlfriend’s red puffy eyes.  
Wynonna’s grip on Nicole’s hand on her belly, was like iron. Nicole smiled apologetically at her girlfriend and offered her elbow, which Waverly gratefully took. She looped her arm through Nicole’s and hugged herself closer.  
“Thank you for this.” Waverly whispered to her girlfriend, nodding towards her sister who looked beyond exhausted.  
Nicole placed a chaste kiss to the young brunette’s temple, before resting their forehead’s together.  
“Don’t mention it.” she whispered back, placing a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose.

A light snore escaped Wynonna and both Waverly and Nicole’s eyes landed on the heavily pregnant woman.  
They watched her sleep peacefully for god knows how long, until Nicole felt a weight land on her opposite shoulder. A small smile curved her lips as Waverly snuggled closer into her side.  
The sun was just beginning to rise, peeking through the window to the homestead, when Nicole’s eyes closed and she finally gave into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby name I chose for little Earp is one of my favourites. I hope you like it.

Wynonna had gone into labour roughly two weeks after the incident. Nicole had been staying at the homestead since, and due to Waverly being a deep sleeper, the redhead had been the one to hear Wynonna freak out from down the hall, when her water broke.

Nicole and Waverly had both fallen asleep in the clothes they’d worn that day, due to sheer exhaustion. The redhead woke her girlfriend and from then on, it had been all hands on deck.  
Waverly, being the planner that she is, had planned every step for after her sister’s water breaks.

The youngest Earp threw a jacket on and grabbed the bag that was packed and ready by the door — it had been packed for more than two weeks.  
Nicole threw on her jacket and went to get Wynonna. She helped the eldest Earp into a jacket and helped her down the stairs.

Waverly had the bag ready, slung over her shoulder was was waiting by the door. Checking the time on her phone, they were behind schedule. As Nicole reached the bottom of the stairs with Wynonna, she heard her girlfriend say — for the umpteenth time — that they were running late. 

Wynonna was complaining about the breath exercises that Waverly was encouraging her to do, and Nicole was about to lose her cool. She scooped Wynonna up into her arms, bridal style, causing the brunette to yelp in surprise.  
Waverly handed Nicole her car keys, as the redhead quickly and carefully exited the homestead, helping Wynonna into the back of Waverly’s jeep.

Nicole started the car, blasting the heat as they waited for Waverly to lock the front door and get in the passenger seat.  
The redhead was an Officer of the law, yes… however her friend — and more importantly, her girlfriend’s sister — was about to have a baby… so she figured running a few red lights was allowed in this case.

Waverly had called the hospital to let them know that they were on the way. She pressed play on the sound system and soothing music started to play, causing Wynonna to groan loudly.  
“I’m having a baby. I’m not dying!” she whined, “Turn that shit off!” she exhaled, sitting uncomfortably.  
Nicole had to bit her lip to stifle a giggle as Waverly turned the music off and pouted.

The jeep skidded to a halt and there was a nurse ready and waiting with a wheelchair. Nicole hopped out and ran round to open the door, she helped Wynonna into the wheelchair.  
Wynonna was unable to hide the sheer panic from her face as she looked up at Nicole. The redhead watched as realisation sunk in for the brunette, that she was going to actually have to deliver this baby.   
“You can do this.” Nicole reassured her.  
Wynonna wordlessly nodded as the Officer squeezed her hand in silent support.  
Waverly leant up on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.  
“Thank you.” Waverly was shaking with excitement and Nicole couldn’t help but grin.  
She watched as the nurse pushed Wynonna into the hospital and Waverly hurriedly followed behind them.

Nicole got back in Waverly jeep and drove round to the car park. She paid for the longest time-allowance ticket and made her way into the building.  
She sat down in the half-empty waiting room and remembered what she was asked to do by Wynonna.  
Nicole was told to ring Dolls and let him know that she’d be taking maternity leave, only when she’d be carted off to the hospital to have the baby, and not a second before.  
The brunette had also requested that he not turn up at the hospital until she was ready.

Things had been strained between them since the incident, seeing as the gunslinger died whilst taking a bullet to protect the marshall.  
Despite Wynonna’s complicated feelings for the two men, losing one had taken an unexpected toll on her, that even she hadn’t seen coming.  
Just the thought of seeing him made guilt settle deep in her stomach, and she didn’t have enough energy to deal with that on top of everything else.

Nicole did as asked, she sent texts to Gus, Jeremy, Rosita and Nedley, updating them on baby Earp’s arrival. Nedley text back first allowing her as much time off as she needed to be there for Wynonna and Waverly, which warmed the Deputy’s heart.  
Jeremy sent a stream of various emoji’s and Rosita wished Wynonna well.

Pocketing her phone, Nicole finally had time to take a breath and just think things over.  
Her thumb had hovered over Doc’s contact in her phone and her heart broke. She hadn’t had time to grieve the loss, as she’d been the shoulder both Earp sister’s had needed to cry on.  
So as she sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, she finally allowed herself to mourn the life of the man who’d been nothing but respectful and kind to her.

 

A half hour later, a hand on her shoulder had jolted her out of her thoughts.  
Glancing up with red puffy eyes, she found Gus smiling down at her. Seeing the look on the Officer’s face, caused the older woman’s smile to falter slightly as panic took it’s place.  
Nicole was quick to reassure her that both Wynonna and Waverly were fine, that she hadn’t heard any updates on the baby’s arrival.

Gus had asked her why she was crying and Nicole had wiped her remaining tears, taken a deep breath in and exhaled shakily before answering.  
“Lost a friend… haven’t had time to properly grieve them, everything’s been so hectic lately.” she said, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.  
Gus pat the Officer’s back, “You’re too good to my girls, y’know that?” she said, bumping her shoulder gently.  
Nicole huffed a small laugh in response.  
“Take all the time you need to grieve.” Gus said, draping her arm over the back of Nicole’s chair as she crossed her legs and waited for the latest addition to the family to enter the world.

——————————————

Nicole had fallen asleep at some point. Gus had gone to the cafeteria to get two coffee’s and returned to where the redhead was slumped over in the chair.  
She placed the coffee’s on the table in front of them and nudged the Officer awake.  
“Hm? I’m awake!” Nicole sat bolt upright, blinking to help her eyes adjust.  
“Thought you might want to drink it what it’s hot.” Gus pointed to the coffee on the table in front of the redhead.  
“Thanks.” Nicole yawned and stretched before taking a sip.  
Instantly she felt more awake and settled back into the chair lifting the to-go cup to her lips once more.

Nicole couldn’t tell how much time had passed, and she only snapped out of her thoughts and realised Waverly’s presence, when Gus beside her, stood and held her arms open for a hug.  
Waverly was positively glowing as she skipped over and hugged her aunt tightly.  
“A healthy baby boy. 5 pounds, 8 ounces.” she grinned, pulling back from her aunt’s embrace to do a little happy dance.  
Gus sighed with relief and couldn’t help the smile that took over her face.  
“They’re just getting her cleaned up, we can go see them in a few minutes.” she said giving her aunt another quick hug.  
“She did so good Gus. You should’ve seen her. She was like… a fricken superhero.” Waverly gushed and Gus’ heart swelled.  
Waverly always idolised Wynonna, and there was a point in life where she’d been worried about that, but right now, she realised that she didn’t have to worry so much anymore.

 

Nicole placed her near-empty coffee on the table before her and stood just in time, as Waverly launched herself into her girlfriend’s arms.  
Waverly melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. Losing herself in the feel of the redhead’s strong arms wrapped around her.  
Nicole pulled back slightly to press a chaste kiss to the brunette’s forehead.  
“You did amazing, Waves.” she said, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend’s head.  
“I wasn’t the one who just gave birth.” Waverly giggled.  
“I know that.” Nicole rolled her eyes fondly, “But you never left Wynonna’s side, you were her support system. After everything that’s happened… I’m sure it means a lot more to Wynonna, than she’ll ever be able to express.” Nicole said, tucking a wayward strand behind Waverly’s ear.

Gus watched the two women interact and agreed with everything the Officer had said.  
Waverly smiled bashfully at her girlfriend, before hiding her face in the redhead’s neck as she hugged her again.

 

A nurse alerted them that they were able to go and see the new mother, and Waverly jumped like an excited kid again.  
The brunette interlaced her fingers with the redhead’s and linked arms with her aunt, before taking off down the hallway towards Wynonna’s room.  
Nicole stood stock still, causing Waverly to halt abruptly.  
The brunette turned and frowned, “What’s wrong?” she asked.  
Suddenly nervous, Nicole unlinked her fingers from Waverly’s and raked them through her auburn tresses.  
“This is family time, Waves… I can wait and come later.” she said, scratching the back of her neck in that tell-tale nervous tick of hers.  
“But-” Waverly was about to protest when Gus interrupted.  
“If you don’t have you’re ass in that room… I’ll be getting arrested for assaulting a police officer before the day is done.” Gus said, causing Waverly to giggle and Nicole’s face to turn as red as her hair.  
“Yes, ma’am.” the Officer said, taking hold of her girlfriend’s hand again and following the hallway down to the room.

Waverly opened the door and her earth-shattering smile was back.  
Wynonna glanced up at the sound of the door and smiled tiredly over at the visitors. The youngest Earp bounced over to her sister’s side, letting Gus and Nicole enter the room and shut the door behind themselves.

Both Gus and Nicole lingered at the foot of the bed, both staring in wonder at the little bundle in Wynonna’s arms.  
“Don’t stand all the way over there, this little guy wants to meet his grandma.” Wynonna said eyeing Gus.  
Gus looked momentarily speechless, before she made it to her niece’ side.  
“Here.” Wynonna handed the little blue burrito off to the older woman and sank back into the pillows.  
“He’s beautiful.” Gus whispered, trying not to wake the newborn. When she looked over at Wynonna, she saw nothing but pride and it made her eye’s a little misty.  
“I’m so proud of you.” Gus said, leaning over to press a kiss to the eldest Earp’s forehead.

Those five words caused tears to spring to the brunette’s eyes.  
She hadn’t been the easiest to deal with as a teenager, and lord knows she put her aunt and uncle through hell, but to her Gus say that she was proud of her, it meant everything.  
Waverly noticed this and wiped a stray tear from her sister’s cheek, receiving a small smile in response.

Gus handed the little bundle back to Wynonna and took a seat in the chair next to where Waverly stood.  
Wynonna sat looking down at her son in awe, memorising every feature. His long eyelashes and his tiny button nose. A clear someone’s throat broke her from her baby-induced spell, and she looked up to find three pairs of eyes on her.  
“Have you decided on a name, yet?” Gus asked.  
Wynonna made eye contact with all three women before she said her son’s name aloud for the first time.  
“Ladies, I present to you… William John Henry Earp.” she felt a slight lump form in her throat and some tears build, as the little boy in her arms stirred ever-so-slightly.

Waverly wrapped her arm around her sister and rest her head against Wynonna’s.  
“It’s perfect.” she sighed, as her sleeping nephew clung to her finger with his entire hand.  
The sight causing Wynonna’s tears to fall as reality hit her like a freight train once again. She was responsible for this human life now. Not just 18 years, but forever. What if she screws up? What if— her train of thought was interrupted when Waverly squeezed her shoulder lightly, as if sensing what Wynonna was thinking about.

“You’re awfully quiet, Haught-shot.” Wynonna commented, looking over at the redhead who was still lingering by the foot of the bed.  
“She was going to wait until later to come visit.” Waverly said quietly, smiling knowingly as she just knew what her sister’s reaction was going to be.  
“Later? Why?” Wynonna asked, genuine confusion on her face.  
“This is supposed to be family time…” Nicole said, her tone making it more of a suggestion than an excuse, causing Wynonna to look over at her aunt.  
“But you are family?” Wynonna said it so casually, as it if were the most obvious thing in the world, and Waverly very nearly exploded with joy from the look on Nicole’s face.

The redhead’s mouth hung open, but no words came out. She didn’t know what to say.  
“I told her that she either came down here, or I’d be arrested for assaulting a police officer.” Gus chuckled from where she sat.  
Wynonna snorted and Waverly bit her lip to stifle a grin as Nicole’s face flushed crimson from embarrassment.  
“Taking a page outta my book, eh?” Wynonna teased her aunt, earning herself an eye roll from the older woman.

 

A thought — more of a memory really — popped into Wynonna’s head then, and she looked over at Nicole.  
“Can you…?” she asked, motioning for the Officer to hold the baby.  
Nicole nodded immediately and stood by Wynonna’s side.  
The brunette placed her son in the redhead’s arms and watched as the Officer melted, falling under little William’s spell.

Nicole cradled the little blue bundle in her arms and gently rocked from side to side.  
Wynonna decided that now was as good a time as any to get what she had off her chest.  
She turned to Waverly, “Remember a few weeks back when I needed the homestead that evening, because…” she winced as she said his name, “Doc… and I, were having that dinner?” she asked, looking down at her hands in her lap to try and stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded, squeezing her sister’s shoulder encouragingly.  
The eldest Earp took a deep breath in, and exhaled it shakily, failing at keeping her emotions intact.  
“Well, we had been discussing a few things… baby things… and the one thing we agreed on was…” Wynonna’s voice shook, she cleared her throat and just came out with what she had to say, before her throat decided to close up fully.  
“Haught, we want you to be his godmother.” she said, looking over at the redhead.  
Nicole’s gaze flickered between Wynonna, Waverly and Gus, multiple times before she could find words to say.  
“I would be honoured.” she breathed, her gaze landing on her godson snuggled in her arms.  
Tears sprung to Waverly’s eyes, as well as Gus’, at the announcement and the youngest Earp couldn’t help but press another kiss to her sister’s head.  
“Thank you.” she whispered in Wynonna’s ear, before gazing over at her girlfriend and nephew, lovingly.

“Which reminds me…” Wynonna continued, gaining the attention of all three women again.  
“After saying how men are all assholes, and him agreeing…” she laughed fondly at the memory of Doc rolling his eyes, but inevitably agreeing that all men are in fact assholes.  
“I suggested that Wills over there have two godmothers instead of a godmother and godfather.” she said, looking up at Waverly, smiling as she saw the dots connect in her brain.  
“Waverly, I know you’re his aunt… but will you be his godmother too, please?” Wynonna asked, she didn’t receive a verbal confirmation, but rather a intense bear hug from her little sister.

She felt tears on her shoulder and pulled Waverly back to wipe them away.  
“So… will you?” she asked, smirking.  
“Yes! Of course, yes!” Waverly said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she punctuated each thanks with a kiss to her sister’s head, causing Wynonna to push her away playfully.  
Waverly skipped around the bed to Nicole’s side and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and joined her in gazing down at her nephew and godson.“Would you like to hold William, _Auntie Waverly_?” Nicole grinned at the name as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes light up.  
Nicole passed her godson over to the tiny brunette and assumed the position Waverly had just been in moments ago.

Nicole rest her head on Waverly’s shoulder, hugging her from behind as they watched little William stir and settle into the cradle of the brunette’s arms.  
Gus moved her chair closer to Wynonna’s beside and took hold of her niece’ hand, she squeezed it gently.  
“Get some sleep, Wyn. This little guy has a galaxy of women here to protect him whilst you rest.” the older woman pat the tired brunette’s knee with her free hand.

Wynonna took one more look at her son in the arms of her sister and her friend, and watched them coo over him, before finally succumbing to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end... although I may post a bonus chapter if this gets any response back.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? Let me know what you think?


End file.
